1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crosslinked ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene and, particularly, to antioxidant stabilized, crosslinked ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene (UHMWPE) is commonly utilized in medical device applications. In order to beneficially alter the material properties of UHMWPE and decrease its wear rate, UHMWPE may be crosslinked. For example, UHMWPE may be subjected to electron beam irradiation, gamma irradiation, or x-ray irradiation, causing chain scissions of the individual polyethylene molecules as well as the breaking of C—H bonds to form free radicals on the polymer chains. While free radicals on adjacent polymer chains may bond together to form crosslinked UHMWPE, some free radicals may remain in the UHMWPE following irradiation, which could potentially combine with oxygen, causing oxidation of the UHMWPE.
Oxidation detrimentally affects the material properties of UHMWPE and may also increase its wear rate. To help eliminate the free radicals that are formed during irradiation and that may continue to exist thereafter, UHMWPE may be melt annealed by heating the crosslinked UHMWPE to a temperature in excess of its melting point. By increasing the temperature of the UHMWPE above its melting point, the mobility of the individual polyethylene molecules is significantly increased, facilitating additional crosslinking of the polyethylene molecules and the quenching of free radicals.
While melt annealing irradiated, crosslinked UHMWPE helps to eliminate free radicals and reduce the potential for later oxidation of the UHMWPE, the melt annealing could potentially reduce other mechanical properties of the UHMWPE.